


I Wasn't Looking For Nobody

by KeiMaxwell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiMaxwell/pseuds/KeiMaxwell
Summary: For KuroDai Week 2017Day 1: First MeetingIt's a warm spring day and iced tea doesn't help quench Kuroo's thirst.





	I Wasn't Looking For Nobody

Kuroo has been waiting in front of the coffee shop for almost half an hour already, thanks to Bokuto taking his sweet time to make it to their meeting point. He's not as bothered as he could be.

Despite it being only March, it's a warm, sunny day and the ice in Kuroo's drink is crackling softly as it melts in the half empty plastic cup. He even has been able to get some free entertainment, as only a few steps away a piano is set up smack within the pedestrian area, ready to be played by anyone who dares.

The music is sometimes upbeat and lively, but mostly soothing and Kuroo catches himself just watching the sky, humming along softly at times when he recognizes the melody. He blinks and takes another sip of his iced tea just as a little girl stops playing and bows with a shy grin towards the applauding spectators. Kuroo smiles around his straw.

Movement in the crowd draws his eyes to where a young man with short, dark hair is being shoved towards the piano bodily by his grinning friend. Although they seem to be about the same height, the difference in body type is obvious. With his broad back, the dark haired one looks strong enough to resist his slimmer friend with ease, but he shakes his head with what looks to be an exasperated sigh and sits on the bench in front of the piano. He rolls his shoulders a little before raising his hands to the keys.

Kuroo can't help but stare as the white T-shirt stretches over compact muscle. He does hear the music, the notes, despite the strength those arms must bear, flowing just as gently as those of the girls that played before him, although a hint more steady, grounded even.

But there's no lying about it, it's not only the music that captivates Kuroo's attention. The focused, yet gentle expression on the player's face, the soft glide of thick fingers across black and white which look like they don't belong there, but rather holding someone else's down. (And isn't that a nice and inappropriate thought.)

Before he even notices, his treacherous legs have moved Kuroo closer to the piano. He recognizes the song, even though it flows a lot more subdued than the original version. A part of him knows it might not be the best idea, that he might very well be making a big fool of himself.

Yet he still starts singing.

 

_"I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ let it play"_

 

The player's eyes widen as he looks up, his fingers slipping and messing up some notes in the process. His eyes dart down to the keys and he gets back into the rhythm of the song easily, but his ears turn a lovely shade of pink.

It makes Kuroo feel better about the heat prickling at the back of his own neck.

 

_"I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music"_

 

The notes of the piano seem to become a little more lively, music swelling together with Kuroo's voice. It comes out a little raspy, his vocal cords protesting against the sudden change from cold drink to passionate singing. But at the least the girls watching seem to like it, if the giggling he hears in the background is anything to go by.

As the music fades out, Kuroo has the urge to repeat the last line of the lyrics, but he bites his lip. He watches as the other stands and nods his head to the applause, tries to clap belatedly and ends up just rattling the ice cubes in his cup by accident. A catcall finally ends Kuroo's staring. Judging by the sideways glare the piano player shoots, it probably came from his light haired friend.

They both step aside to make room for the next player and Kuroo realizes that he should say something.

"Um, so. That was cool." He cringes inwardly. The friend doesn't even seem to try to hide his laughter. The smile of the player, though, seems to get a tad bit wider and more relaxed.

"Yeah, it was fun. I'm Sawamura Daichi." Another snort erupts from behind him, but Sawamura ignores it while Kuroo shakes his hand and hopes faintly his own is not too sweaty. Mostly he just marvels at how Sawamura is a good bit shorter than him and still his hand seems so big.

"Kuroo Tetsurou." Even if he knew what else to say, he doesn't get a chance to, because someone claps him on the back.

"Sorry I'm late! Please don't get a new best friend!" Bokuto's heavy breathing must mean he ran a good part of the way, and Kuroo huffs a laugh at him.

"Who said you're my best friend?"

Bokuto squawks indignantly, but lets Kuroo pat his shoulder.

Kuroo notices Sawamura shift from one foot to the other uncertainly. "Uh so, I guess we'll be going. Maybe I'll catch you play another time!"

Kuroo nods at the both of them and tugs Bokuto with him as he turns away. No reason to stay any longer and definitely not to embarrass himself more than necessary.

"Dude, what's even going on?" Bokuto grumbles.

Kuroo sighs dramatically. "You missed the grand show, huh? I'll tell you lat-"

He stops when a smack and a yelp sound behind them. When he turns it's like a déjà vu, as Sawamura stumbles forward, pushed by his smirking friend once again.

"Kuroo!" And damn does his name sound good said in Sawamura's voice. "I have a piano at home, so if you wanted to do a collab or... something." He awkwardly raises his phone in one hand, the other coming up to rub his neck.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure!" Kuroo wishes he could blame the sun for his warm face while he fishes his own phone out of his pocket, acutely aware of the curious and mischievous eyes on them.

Later that day, after several hours of shopping and hanging out with Bokuto, Kuroo comes home to find Kenma in his usual spot on their couch. Engrossed in his handheld game, he just hums in reply to Kuroo's greeting.

Kuroo plops down next to him and stretches with a groan. His phone vibrates in his pocket. Kenma speaks up just as Kuroo unlocks the screen to find a message from Sawamura.

"Did you find anything interesting?"

Kuroo smiles. "Yeah, you could say that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was asking my friends for song suggestions, not even telling them what for, just that I needed something that would work both as an instrumental piano piece as well as with male vocals. Without knowing, Catrin suggested the perfect fit with Jamie Cullum's version of Don't Stop The Music, like, on the first try. I still can't believe it. Thank you for that!
> 
> Jamie Cullum "Don't Stop the Music":  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BxWeWqWhlk  
> Only piano:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bg69w_hPWCk
> 
> Also big thank you to Nico for being a super helpful beta reader and moral support!


End file.
